


Pride of Boston

by RamblingtowardsEcstasy



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 12:49:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9658127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RamblingtowardsEcstasy/pseuds/RamblingtowardsEcstasy
Summary: SHORT STORY - Jane and Maura get mistaken as a couple and somehow find themselves involved in the Boston LGBT Pride Parade.  Just a nice fluff piece with humor and a Rizzles ending. Originally posted on FF.net .This version has been edited and is slightly different.





	1. CHAPTER ONE

**PRIDE OF BOSTON**

 

“Hey Detective Rizzoli, can I have a minute...” The voice belonged to the LGBT Liaison Officer Lexi Walker who had walked into the Division One Café.

Looking up from her plate of pancakes, Jane popped the last portion in her mouth. “Yeah what’s up, Officer Walker.” Jane answered.

Sitting down opposite the Detective, the young officer handed Jane a leaflet. “Well you know it’s the Boston Gay Pride Parade tomorrow...” She paused slightly.

“Hmmm..” Jane murmured as she took a sip of her coffee and allowed her eyes to drift lazily over the leaflet.  She hadn’t realised nor had the slightest interest in the Boston Gay Pride Parade, tomorrow.

The Officer continued. “Well…I was wondering if you would like to join us in the parade tomorrow.” A hopeful smile crept over the young officers’ face.

Jane almost choked on the remains of the bunny shaped pancake. She gave a slight cough to regain composure. “Ahh…Walker…I was..” Jane was trying tactfully to answer the young officer, but was becoming increasingly flustered.

Maura Isles walked into the Café at that moment and found Jane talking with Officer Walker.  Approaching the table, she gave both women a polite smile.

“Doctor Isles, morning.” Lexi smiled as she looked up at the Chief Medical Examiner.

“Good morning, Officer Walker.” Maura returned the smile.

Lexi looked back to Jane who had taken another sip of her coffee. “So, Detective. I’ll add you to the list, yes?”

Jane squirmed in her seat. She really didn’t want to disappoint the young officer “Ahh…the thing is, Walker.. I have..” Jane was trying hard to come up with some sort of excuse, something to justify herself with.

Maura noticed the rainbow coloured leaflet that was laying on the table and picked it up and studied the details. “Count us in!” Maura smiled to Lexi.

“Fantastic! Thanks Doctor Isles.” Lexi beamed, she practically leaped from her chair “See you both tomorrow morning. Early.”  She said, dashing out of the cafe. 

Jane looked to Maura as she sat down in the now vacant seat. Crossing her arms over her chest, Jane leant back in her seat. She was sizing the Doctor up before she spoke.

“You do realise what you just got us into Maura, don’t you?” Jane frowned.

“Oh come on Jane; you weren’t doing anything important tomorrow anyway.” Maura smirked.

“Aha and how do you know? I may have had a busy day planned…and we” Jane pointed back and forth to Maura and herself “Aren’t gay.” Jane whispered loudly as she leant forward in her seat.

“Jane, I know exactly what you will be doing tomorrow. Sitting on my couch watching a silly baseball game. And you don’t have to be homosexual to show your support. I would have thought that you would want to support your place of employment in a Gay, Lesbian, Bisexual and Transgender Pride Parade. “ Maura smiled triumphantly.

Pursing her lips together, Jane rolled her eyes. “The only reason I am going to let this slide is because I will TEVO the game and watch it tomorrow night.”

Maura rolled her eyes as she picked up Jane’s coffee and took a sip.

 

**~()~**

 

As the day passed; this morning’s conversation with the young Officer had slipped further into the back of Jane’s thoughts. She was preoccupied with finishing up the paper work of recently solved case before the end of the day. With the working week coming to an end, Jane was looking forward to putting her feet up tonight and relaxing. Closing the last file, she tossed it gently on top of the completed files.  She glanced at the clock and realised that she had only twenty minutes left of her shift.  Picking up her blazer and slipping it on, she headed down to the morgue to see what Maura was up to.

As the lift doors open, Jane confidently strode towards Maura’s office, not bothering to knock as she entered the M.E’s office. Jane noticed Maura hunched over her laptop.

“Oh so divine….and you shall be mine” Maura smiled to herself as she clicked away on the mouse.

Jane arched her eyebrow and gave a throat clearing cough, startling Maura in the process. “Oh Jane! You scared me.”

“Shopping for shoes again?” Jane smirked.

“They are not just shoes, Jane.” The honey blonde turned the laptop towards the brunette. “These are vintage Manolo Blahnik pumps...and they are just so..”

“Divine?” Jane smirked.

Maura blushed and gave an embarrassed chuckle “yes, divine...just perfect.”

“Maur, they are double my wage.” Jane said as she leant in and looked at the pair of Saturn blue pumps.

“Oh these are on sale. Normally they cost double that.” Maura said nonchalantly.

Jane’s jaw dropped, she would never understand why anyone would pay that much for a pair of shoes. “Well anyway Imelda Marcos … I wanted to know if you’d like to slum it with me at the Robber tonight..”

Maura was confused by the reference to Imelda Marcos, she had nothing in common with the Filipino politician.

“Jane, I am not sure why you are likening me to a Filipino Politician?”

Jane rolled her eyes “oh for the love of god! Maur, it was a joke. Come on” she said as she waited by the door to the Doctor’s Office.

Maura closed her laptop and tucked it under her arm in one swoop; she picked up her jacket and handbag and quickly tottered out the office after Jane.

 

**~()~**

 

Sitting in their usual booth at The Dirty Robber, the women enjoy each other’s company and Jane’s hamburger. As usual Maura didn’t want anything to eat but somehow wound up eating half of Jane’s burger and fries. The brunette pushed her plate towards Maura, letting the honey blonde finish the few fries that were scattered around the plate. She leant back into the cushioned booth and took a swig of her beer as she watched Maura pick up the last few fries. She was momentarily distracted by Officer Walker entering The Dirty Robber with another woman. Jane looked to Maura who was delicately patting the corners of her mouth with a napkin and then back to the young officer who was standing at the bar, chatting to the woman. Jane noticed how comfortable they seemed together, obviously they were more than friends.

Maura’s eyes followed the direction where Jane was staring. A smile crept over the Medical Examiner’s face as she noticed the evident affection between Officer Walker and her friend. She was happy for Lexi Walker; it was obvious that she was in love. Jane glanced back at Maura.

“Nice to see her happy” Jane commented.

Maura smiled and nodded “I’d say she’s in love.”

Jane shot a look at Lexi; Maura was right. Lexi Walker was definitely in love. The small talk continued between the pair for a few more minutes before Lexi and her girlfriend sided up to the booth. Jane and Maura looked up at the young officer.

“Hello Detective Rizzoli, Doctor Isles..” Lexi smiled warmly to the women.

“Call me Maura, Lexi. We're outside of work.” Maura smiled as Lexi nodded in confirmation.

“So...Maura about tomorrow, we’re meeting up at the Diner by Copley Square at half seven.”

“Half Seven?” Jane interjected and sighed deeply as the thought of her lay in quickly disappeared.

Lexi nodded “We’re having a Pride breakfast in celebration. We don’t have to meet the stewards until later in the morning. It also gives us enough time to get our float organised.”

“Float?” Jane questioned.

Lexi nodded enthusiastically “You and Doctor Isles...sorry Maura, will be our V.I.P’s for the day; we need to show off Boston’s finest Detective and the Chief Medical Examiner of Massachusetts”

The colour in Jane’s face drained as she realised what Lexi was suggesting.

Maura clapped excitedly “Did you hear that Jane, we’re going to be riding the float.”

Jane shot Maura a disapproving stare “yaay” she sarcastically responded.

Maura rolled her eyes at Jane before glancing back at Lexi “So Lexi is there any required dress code?”

Jane cocked an eyebrow she couldn’t believe that Maura was worried about what she had to wear. Actually in hindsight this was typical of Maura. She looked to Lexi, waiting for the answer.

“Um..not really Maura; we’ve got you both outfits but I’ll give them to you tomorrow morning.”

“Outfits? Oh god” Jane slumped in her chair.

Lexi’s girlfriend nudged the young officer to indicate it was time for them to go, Lexi nodded slightly as she looked back at Jane and Maura “Anyway ladies, we must be off…it’s so nice to see you both together; you make such a lovely couple” She gave a quick wave and with that Lexi and her girlfriend were gone leaving Jane and Maura staring bewildered at each other.

 


	2. CHAPTER TWO

**PRIDE OF BOSTON**

 

Simultaneously the women exited Maura's Prius. Jane rolled her eyes for the hundredth time that morning as Maura continued to reel off 'interesting facts' about the Pride Parade they would be joining in a short while. "Maura. As interesting as it has been listening to you for the last hour go on about Gay Pride, can we have take a break please. The only fact I am interested in is whether or not this diner has an 'all you can eat' option."  She pointed the key fob at the car and pushed the button, locking the car.  Joining Maura on the sidewalk. Maura instantly hooked her arm around Jane’s elbow as they strolled towards the Diner.

As they got closer to the Square, the women started to notice small groups of people gathering. They were obviously also taking part in the Parade. Jane glanced down at Maura who was busily typing away on her phone.

“what are you doing?” Jane asked as she tried to get a look at the small screen “Not still shopping for shoes?” Jane laughed.

“No. Updating my status.” Maura smiled as she looked up at Jane.

“huh? Since when did you get involved in social media sites?” Jane cocked an eyebrow.

“Jane, it’s purely for anthropological reasons..” Maura frown.

Jane grabbed the phone from Maura and read the status.

**“Boston GLBT Pride with my LLBF”**

Rolling her eyes, Jane handed the phone back.  “And next you’ll take a photo of…” Jane stopped mid-sentence as Maura raised the phone at arm length. A small flash lit up the immediate area. “us…yep there it is…”

Maura glanced at the phone’s screen, she scrunched her nose “Jane you didn’t smile..” She said as she showed the Detective the photo she’d just taken.

They continued to walk in unison down the block.

“Jane, I was thinking about what Lexi said to us last night..” Maura said as she looked up from her phone.

Jane glanced at Maura “And?” she asked.

“Well I can see why people assume we may be together..”

Jane stopped mind step “It’s our closeness isn’t it? Jane asked.

Maura turned and walked back to Jane “Well yes that…and” Maura paused slightly “we’re a very stereotypical lesbian couple…” Maura continued.

“Excuse me?” Jane jaw swung open.

“I said...we’re a stereotypical lesbian couple..” Maura repeated herself.

“I know what you said Maura. I’m just trying to work out why you even would think we “ Jane waggled her index finger between the pair of them “are a typical lesbian couple...we...and I repeat myself very clearly...WE...are not lesbians..”

“I know Jane...but just for today do you think we could pretend that we were...I mean I don’t want to upset Lexi..She thinks we make a lovely couple anyway..” Maura smiled as she turned and continued down the street.

Jane threw her arms up in the air and sighed loudly. Today is going to be torture she thought. Not only does she have to ride the Boston Police Float and wear a costume. Now her best friend wants them to pretend that they are a lesbian couple so not to upset a rookie cop.

Jane followed Maura into the diner across the road from Copely Square; she glanced around and noticed the large group of Officers taking up most of the booths. They were all tucking into their breakfasts. Lexi looked up from her breakfast and leapt out the chair, skipping over to Jane and Maura who looked a little lost in the diner.

“Jane, Maura you made it! Fantastic; grab yourself a table and a breakfast then we’ll have a brief discussion about today’s event.” Lexi said as she slapped Jane on the back before skirting back to her breakfast.

Jane and Maura looked at each other bemused. Where did Lexi get all that energy from? Jane pulled out a chair at the nearest table for Maura before she took a seat opposite the Doctor.

“Aww thank you, honey…” Maura winked.

Jane rolled her eyes “That’s alright, Sweetheart..” the sarcasm dripped from her tongue.

A burly waitress sided up to the table; she took the pencil from behind her ear and licked the tip as she waited for the women to order.

Jane looked to Maura who was studying the menu. She thought two could play at this game. “I’ll have the diner fried breakfast and my little lady will have the same.” Jane smiled at the waitress.

The waitress scribbled down the order “Cup of Joe?” she grumbled.

Jane nodded in agreement as Maura looked up from the menu “Jane..” she whined.

Jane smirked as she looked around the diner; she recognized most of the Officers and to be honest she never realised there was so much support from within the force. 

Fifteen minutes later, Jane took the last bite of the fried toast. Wiping her mouth with the paper napkin, she tossed it on to the empty plate and leant back in her seat, rubbing her full stomach as she wondered what was keeping Maura. The honey blonde had excused herself a while ago and gone to the ladies toilets. She also noticed that Lexi was missing too. Perhaps this was the perfect time to make her escape. Within fifteen minutes, she could be back at her apartment and snuggled up in her bed. And no one would be none the wiser.  Jane glanced around the diner, neither Maura or Lexi were about. She was just about to stand when a thunderous applause and wolf-whistles echoed around the small diner. Jane’s eyes were directed to the small crowd of officers that were gathered in the corner of the small diner. The crowd parted and Jane’s jaw dropped as she saw Maura standing amongst the crowd, she couldn’t believe what she was seeing.

Maura looked over to Jane. “Jane, Jane, Jane isn’t this great” Maura beamed as she tottered towards the brunette, giving a quick twirl and striking a pose. 

Jane slapped her forehead in disbelief “Oh my God! Maura….”

"What?" Maura was confused. 

Jane’s eyes travelled up and down the length of the Medical Examiner’s Body. In a daze she walked around the smaller woman, her eyes drawn to the near non-existent white hot pants.

“Maura you’re not wearing any underpants?” Jane questioned.

Maura looked over her shoulder at the Detective, her heavily hooded eye lids fluttering “you would see them under the costume..I took them off” Maura winked.

Jane eyes widen as Maura turned around to her. “And your bra?”

Maura pushed her chest out slightly, the snug boob tube stretched to its capacity “you would see the straps..”  she shrugged.

Jane looked down at what Maura was wearing on her feet.

“Stilletto heeled white patent leather knee high boots…aren’t they just the cutest things ever..” Maura beamed as she lifted her leg and placed one booted foot on a nearby diner chair.

Jane could feel herself blushing as her eyes travelled up the length of Maura’s leg and pass the knee high boot to the honey blonde's very exposed thigh and toned stomach. Her eyes resting a little longer over Maura’s chest that was heaving against the narrow strip of white saturn material. 

Maura giggled “ I believe you are disconcerted my friend; do I make you nervous?”

Jane’s eyes widen slightly. Why did she feel this sudden sense of panic sweep over her? Giving a nervous laugh Jane ignored Maura.

At that moment and thankfully for Jane, Lexi interrupted the pair. “Jane here’s your costume; you can change in the restroom…”

Jane pursed her lips together and frowned slightly; she hoped to god that she wasn’t going to be dressed the same as Maura. She snatched the suit bag from Lexi and stomped off towards the restroom.

Ten minutes later Jane pushed open the restroom door leading back out of the diner. She lifted her head as soon as she heard the familiar wolf whistles and applause. She waved her hand away and made her way through the crowd of people. Straightening the costume as she weaved through the crowd.

She stood in front of Maura and waited for the Doctor’s reaction.

“Jane…wow…you look…” Maura stuttered.

Jane rolled her eyes. “Spit it out Maur..I look ridiculous.”

Maura looked Jane up and down as she walked around the detective. She raised her eyebrows . “I was going to say sexy…”

Jane looked in the mirrored column at the far end of the diner. She straightened the black and white patterned cow hide vest exposing the yellow gingham boob tube. She puffed out her chest slightly as she looked down at the blue denim hot pants and the brown knee length patent leather boots. She twirled slightly. Actually she thought it wasn't too bad but still had no idea what or who they were suppose to be. She turned back to Maura who was still staring at the tall Detective.

Lexi animatedly clapped as she walked over to Jane and Maura.

“Maura, your wings and Jane here’s your cowboy hat.” She said, handing the pair their accessories.

Maura effortlessly put her wings on and turned back to Jane who was holding the cowboy hat.

“OH GOD!! We’re..” Jane started to say but was interrupted by Lexi.

“Everybody…I give you BUZZLIGHT YEAR AND WOODY!!!” She shouted over to the crowd of Officers.


	3. CHAPTER THREE

**PRIDE OF BOSTON**

 

 As Jane pushed the diner door open, Maura tottered out first with Jane following tentatively behind. The honey blonde glanced over her shoulder at Jane; who was nervously glancing around hoping that no one would recognize her.

“Jane it’s okay, you look..” Maura tried to find the right word. “You look. Hot!”

Jane rolled her eyes and answered sarcastically. “Gee thanks, Giovanni..”

Maura chuckled to herself. “No seriously Jane, you look stunning.”

Pulling a face, Jane wasn't entirely convinced. “Maura I look like a cheap hooker from a bad porno.”

Maura raised her eyebrows and blushed slightly as her eyes roamed over Jane’s body.

The brunette studied Maura's face. “Oh quit it!” Jane snapped as she strode past the honey blonde. 

As the pair crossed the road and headed to Copley Square, Jane reached out and found Maura’s hand, instantly their finger’s entwined. Maura glanced down at their hands and then up at Jane who gave a side wards glance. Maura smiled softly as Jane gave her a private wink.  

They blended into the crowd and found the Boston Police Dept Float. Lexi was busily organising the other officers, who incidentally weren’t dressed in costumes. Jane looked around at her colleagues and shook her head in disbelief; could this day get any worse? And if on cue Frankie appeared in front of them.

“Janie…” Frankie smirked “when I heard you were in the parade I laughed and told em' not to be stupid. Jane would be at home watching the game.” 

“I would have been if someone had kept their mouth shut..” Jane frowned as she looked to Maura.

Maura brought her hand to her chest and feigned a sense of upset before looking back to Frankie “Whom are you referring to; when you say “them” Maura asked.

Frankie smiled as he leant back on his heels and crossed his arms over his chest; he glanced over Jane’s shoulder and gave a quick nod in that direction. Jane and Maura simultaneously turned around and saw Frost and Korsak standing a few feet behind them.

“And as if the day couldn’t get any worse..” Jane grumbled to herself.

“Janie, Maura what on earth are you wearing?” Korsak asked.

“We’re representing the main characters from the popular 1995 computer animated film ‘Toy Story’..I am Buzz Goodyear and Jane is Woodily..” Maura grinned.

Jane rolled her eyes as she slapped her hand against her face “Maura, its Buzz Lightyear and Woody”

“Oh..” Maura blushed embarrassingly.

Jane smiled to herself as she thought how endearing it was that Maura was trying to fit in but frequently put her foot in it when referring to popular culture. Placing her arm around the Doctor’s shoulders, she gave her a quick reassuring squeeze.

Lexi looked up from her clipboard and noticed the Medical Examiner and Detective talking to their colleagues. Tucking the black clipboard under her arm she made her way over to the small group. She cleared her throat as she sided up to Jane and Maura.

“Ladies, if you don’t mind we’re almost ready to go. But there’s been a change of plan.” She smiled.

“Oh good! Come on Maur, we’re leaving. ” Jane hooked her arm around Maura’s elbow and started to pull away but was stopped by Lexi.

 “Not so fast detective, we've been asked if you two would ride with the dykes on bike. I took the liberty of saying yes.” She beamed.

Jane’s mouth dropped open; she couldn’t believe what was happening. Her aimless stare was interrupted by Maura’s excitable clapping. Giving Maura a sly side wards glance she breathed in deeply and was automatically resigned to the fact that Maura was extremely eager to ride with the lesbian bikers.

“Oh Jane, I’ve read about the lesbians who ride their bikes, they are the opening group for almost all Gay and Lesbian Pride Parades around the world. Oh what an honour to be asked to ride with them.

“I’m thrilled..Yaay..” Jane replied dryly.

“That’s the spirit!” Lexi slapped Jane across the back “Come on, I’ll take you to them..” Lexi said as she walked off towards the bikers.

Frankie, Frost and Korsak all laughed and shook their heads as they watched Jane and Maura disappear into the crowd.

As the three women made their way to the front of the parade, the sounds of the motorcycles revving their engines got louder. Jane instinctively grabbed Maura’s hand pulling the doctor a little closer to her. Maura looked up to Jane.

 “Jane this is going to fantastic, aren’t you excited?” Maura said clasping her hands together excitedly.

Raising her eyebrows, Jane was going to reply sarcastically but changed her mind when she saw how excited Maura was. She didn’t want to crush the doctor’s enthusiasm. “I am actually, it’s a beautiful day” Jane paused and looked up at the sky “and I’m here with my best friend…this should be fun..” Jane smiled.

“Awww thanks Jane..” Maura smiled, she leant up to the Detective and gave her a quick peck on the cheek leaving a faint lipstick mark on her cheek. Maura pulled back and immediately placed her fingers to the Detective’s cheek; she was going to wipe the lipstick off when she felt Jane’s hand stop her. Jane turned her head slightly and stared into Maura’s confused look.

 “leave it…I like it..” Jane winked.

Maura blushed slightly at Jane; they had arrived at their designated bikes.

“Ladies, this is Jill and Margo they will be your driver’s; just hop on the back of a bike...and I think we’re ready to go” Lexi nodded to the lesbian bikers who nodded back.

Maura took the hand of Jill to steady herself as she swept one leg over the bike and positioned herself behind the woman. Jill turned her head around to make sure Maura was alright.

“I’m Jill by the way.” the biker said introducing herself. 

“Hi Jill. I’m Maura, thank you so much for this. It’s a privilege to be riding with you.”  

“Any time sweetheart, as long as you’re wearing that outfit.” She winked and blew Maura a kiss.

Maura was taken a back a little, was she getting hit on? She didn’t really know how to reply so she smiled politely.

Jane turned her head and rolled her eyes as she walked over to the other bike. As she was about to hop on the back, a sudden ping of jealousy swept over her. She turned on her heal and walked back over to Maura’s bike. Without warning she leant down to Maura and captured her lips. A soft groan escaped Jane’s mouth as Maura returned the chaste kiss, both their mouth’s automatically opening slightly as the kiss became more passionate. Pulling back Jane winked at Maura.

“Have fun darling.” Jane said as she turned and hopped on her bike, she smiled at Margo who nodded in appreciation.

The engine from the bikes roared into action, Jane and Maura both placed their hands around the waists of their drivers.  The engines of fifty bikes tried to drone out the music that was playing from the float behind them. Jane looked over her shoulder at the float.

Maura looked to Jane “We are family..Sister Sledge…It’s an iconic song, famously adopted by the Gay and Lesbian Community. Symbolising the unity within the Community” Maura explained.

Jane cocked an eyebrow as she looked to Maura.

“Also featured in the 1996 Gay themed feature film ‘The Birdcage’ this is a version of the French classic La Cage Aux Folles” Maura continued.

 “Thank you for that Googlemouth..” Jane smirked.

And with that the parade had started, the dykes on bikes pulled away and started their way along the route of the parade.


	4. CHAPTER FOUR

**PRIDE OF BOSTON**

 

As the parade traveled slowly through Boston’s City Centre, they were greeted with rapturous applause by the crowds which lined both sides of the streets.  Jane started to get in the mood of the day and would occasionally wave back to the crowd. Perhaps this wasn’t as bad as Jane first thought. She would glance occasionally over at Maura who seemed to love the experience. Maura was definitely immersing herself in the atmosphere of the event. She was constantly waving and occasionally “hooting” to the crowd. Jane smiled to herself; she liked to see her best friend having a great time.

After nearly an hour the Parade came to an end at the City Hall Plaza. The fifty or so motorbikes pulled up together and in turn switched off their engines. The distant noise of the latest dance music track could still be heard as the other participants were filing into the fore court of the Plaza.

Jane swung her leg over and off the bike; she tapped Margo on the shoulder as the biker turned off her engine. Thanking Margo for the ride, the biker nodded in appreciation as she tilted the Harley Davidson so it rested on the side stand. Turning around, Jane looked around trying to find Maura amongst the crowd of bikers. She finally saw the honey blonde pulling up with her driver. She walked the short distance to her friend. 

As Jane stood beside the bike, she offered her hand to steady Maura off the bike.

“Oh my God Jane; that was so fun…” Maura smiled excitedly.

Jane smiled with her eyes, she was happy to see her best friend so excited. “It was wasn’t it..”

“Did you see all the people?” Maura asked as she jumped up and down on the spot.

“I did…got a few numbers too..” Jane smiled.

Not sure if Jane was joking or not, Maura gave a confused look. Jane nudged Maura’s shoulder and laughed.

Maura turned back to her driver Jill and thanked the woman. They were about to walk off when Jane was stopped by Jill who had tapped her on the shoulder. Turning around, Jane looked to the biker.

“Hey Jane, you’re one lucky lady. Maura is a sweetheart..”

Jane gave a longing look towards Maura who had wandered off to look at the different bikes. As she turned back, she smiled shyly. “Yeah she is isn’t she...”

Recognizing the look and shy smile, Jill gave an almighty laugh “You two aren’t together. But I think given the chance you’d like to be..”

“Am I that obvious?” Jane said in a half whisper.

Jill nodded and smiled “don’t let her out of your sight. She’s a keeper..”

A moment of awkward silence filled the air, but Jill rescued the moment with a haste reply. “Well all the best, it was pleasure to meet Boston’s Finest and the very sexy Chief Medical Examiner.”

Jane nodded and thanked Jill for the duo’s experience. She walked off to join Maura who was aimlessly wandering around admiring the spectacle of the Pride Festival. Looking over her shoulder, Jane glanced one more time at Jill and Margo who were holding hands watching the Detective and Doctor. Giving a quick nod to the women, Jane then turned her attention to Maura and slipped her hand into the smaller woman’s. Their finger’s simultaneously entwined as they weaved slowly through the crowd of parade participants.

The afternoon was spent wandering around the different make shift stalls that were dotted around the City Hall Plaza. Maura found the time well spent and educational as she listened intently to the different vendors explaining their organizations or charities.

As twilight approached the Pride Festival was coming to an end and the crowds of people were slowly dwindling. But Maura wasn’t in any mood to go home; she wanted to continue her experience of her first pride by going for a celebratory drink.

The couple walked up to a small bar that was nearby and followed other patrons inside. Upon entering the distinct sound of laugher, talking and background dance music filled the air. Jane looked around and realised quickly that they had mistakenly walked into a Gay Bar. She was hesitate at first but the overwhelming desire to have a cold beer took hold. Shrugging her shoulders to herself she followed Maura to the Bar.

Maura found a small gap amongst the crowd and stood flush to the bar; it was crowded and she hoped that she would be served but it was starting to look unlikely as the bartenders kept ignoring her. Frowning slightly she brought her fingers to her lips and gave an almighty whistle. Even Jane was surprised by the brute volume of the whistle. Jane looked to Maura for an explanation.

“I don’t think showing them my breasts would have worked..” She smiled.

Jane’s mouth fell open; she didn’t know what to say.

Maura looked at the bar tender who had momentarily stopped in his tracks. “ A beer and glass of your house wine.”

Minutes later they walked from the bar with their drinks in hand. They strolled through the crowd and found one leather armchair tucked in the corner of the bar. Looking at each other the race was on to claim the chair. Jane reached it first and momentarily looked at Maura.

“I have an idea, sit on my lap” Jane said as sat down on the chair.

Pulling Maura onto her lap, the honey blonde made herself comfortable on the brunette’s lap. Wiggling her backside as she got comfortable, Maura glanced over her shoulder at Jane who was pulling a face of discomfort.

“You’re not comfortable..” Maura asked.

“No it’s not that.. Your wings are digging into me..”

Maura leant forward and took the Buzz Lightyear wings off. Placing them on the ground by her feet, she looked back to Jane “better?”

Jane nodded and leant back into the seat; it was certainly better. She instinctively wrapped one arm around Maura’s waist to steady the small woman.

Moments later Maura fidgeted, she pulled out her mobile from the boob tube and pointed the phone at arm length at the pair. A flash lit up the surrounding area and Jane was momentarily stunned. Maura smiled at the photo she had just taken and showed Jane.

Jane rolled her eyes; she hated her photo being taken at the best of times.

As the early evening turned to night; Jane and Maura followed up their “one” drink with several more and where now entering what that Club liked to call “Shot’s O’Clock”

The pair had moved to a small leather couch which barely had room for the two of them but it was more comfortable than the armchair they had been sharing for the last three hours.

Maura returned from the bar with a small tray of shot glasses.

Placing the tray on the small coffee table, Maura perched herself on the edge of the couch. Jane moved forward in the seat and sat closely next to Maura. Both picked up the small glasses, clinked them together and on a count of three downed the contents.

Jane let out an audible gasp as she placed the empty shot glass upside down on the tray. “What the hell is that?..”

“A blowjob..” Maura paused slightly “ Anisette and Irish Cream..”

Jane looked to Maura “never again..”

Maura looked back to the tray of shots “I got us a selection of different shots to try… We have Buttery Nipples, Dirty Hookers, Fluffy Pink Angels and this one is especially for you. The bartender said it was on the house…. It’s called a Clit Lickin’ Cowgirl...” Maura gave a quick wave to the female bartender who was watching the pair. Jane looked over at the short haired bartender who was smiling widely at Jane.

“Maura she wants to…” Jane paused slightly “…well get in my pants..” Jane said, shaking her head as she took a swig of remains of her beer.

Maura giggled, she was more than slightly intoxicated from the multiple glasses of wine and the shot she had just swallowed. “Not tonight, I told her that position had already been taken” Maura winked.

Jane nearly choked on her beer, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. “Oh really? And what makes you think that..” Jane teased.

Maura loosen her ponytail and shook her head causing her honey blonde curls to splay across her shoulders. She turned to Jane and leant closer to the detective and in a sultry voice whispered “Because you’re not the only one to have a jealous side Jane..” She leant back and looked deep into the brunette’s eyes.

Jane’s expression was priceless, the classic ‘deer in headlights’ look plastered over her face.


	5. CHAPTER FIVE

**PRIDE OF BOSTON**

 

Jane shook her head a few times, had she heard Maura correctly? She cocked an eyebrow as she studied Maura’s face.  Their constant unconscious and subtle flirting all day had led to this point. The game was definitely on. Giving a smirk she picked up the ‘clit lickin’ cowgirl’ and handed it to Maura.

“Well I believe this is yours, then.”

Maura lifted the shot glass to her lips, she breathed in the aroma of the shot before opening her mouth wide and tilted her head back before swallowing the  smooth beige liquid. Licking her lips a few times, Maura turned to Jane giving the brunette a suggestive smile. Jane blushed slightly. It was obvious that Maura was up for this constant flirting.

They continued to drink through the array of different shots. Jane could feel herself getting drunker as she followed up the shots with a beer chaser. They continued to chat and sometimes people watch. The club was definitely bringing in a colourful choice of customers who were all still on a high from today’s event.

Maura gave a small yawn; she covered her mouth with her hand. She was finally feeling tired. She looked to Jane.

“Should we go?” Maura smiled as she stood to leave. 

Jane nodded a few times; she was starting to feel tired herself. Rising to her feet, she followed Maura through the crowd of dancers and towards the exit. 

Suddenly Jane was stopped by a bright light shining in her face. Blinking a few times, she tried in vain to adjust to the light.  After a moment or so, Jane realised that the bright light belonged to a news camera. She tried to shield her face from the light and turn but was stopped again by Lexi Walker and a few officers, who had smiles plastered over their faces.

“And here she is, Boston’s Finest.” Jane looked to the news reporter who was standing beside the camera.

Looking flustered and confused, Jane looked straight into the lens of the camera. She glanced over her shoulder at Lexi who was silently willing Jane to say something. Giving a quick sarcastic smile to the camera, she tried to duck and dodge the camera man who was making it nearly impossible to pass him.

 

**~()~**

 

Angela tightened her dressing gown and placed her mug of hot chocolate on the coffee table in front of her; she arranged the cushions on the couch to make herself comfortable and sat down on Maura’s couch. Pointing the remote at the television, she turned it on. She flicking through a few channels and stopped when she saw her daughters face filling the large screen. She leant forward in the seat and pointed the remote at the television. The volume icon displayed and flashed as Angela turned up the volume.

“This year’s Boston Gay Pride Festival has drawn in the crowds once again.” The reporter said into the lenses of the camera. “Today’s Pride Parade had the generous support of the Boston Police Department; their float centred on the unity of the gay community with a tongue in cheek themed depiction of “crime fighting duo’s”. Boston Homicide Detective Jane Rizzoli along with her girlfriend of nearly four years the Chief Medical Examiner Doctor Maura Isles supported the cause by dressing up in costume. Their portrayal as Buzzlight Year and Woody from the popular children’s film Toy Story was certainly greeted whole heartedly by the large crowds drawn to the Parade. ”

Footage of Jane and Maura together on the back of the ‘dykes on bikes’ riding along in the parade flashed on the screen. Angela’s mouth dropped open as she watched Jane and Maura in costume waving to the crowds from earlier in the day.  Angela glanced at Jo Friday who had lifted her head off the cushion, tilting it to the side giving an equal look of confusion. The small dog was watching Jane as she waved occasionally to the crowd. Her little tail wagged back and forth in excitement.

“So Detective Rizzoli what impact do you think your presence has made to this year’s Pride Parade?” The reporter asked, as the camera swung from the report back to Jane who was still standing like a stunned mullet.

Giving a nervous giggle; Jane looked for Maura who was standing just out of shot, watching Jane. “ahh..um..I mean.” Jane stammered.

Maura walked into shot and stood beside Jane, she looked up at Jane and then quickly answered for the detective. “Well hopefully it will show and give encouragement to more professional women like ourselves to ‘come out’ and be proud of who we are..” Maura answered professionally.

Jane looked to Maura, in one way she could have killed Maura for saying what she had but on the other hand she was thankful Maura took the lead.

“So Doctor Isles I guess this will be yours and Detective Rizzoli’s coming out story..” The Reporter smirked.

Maura smiled politely, she looked to Jane for an answer.

Angela’s eyes were clued to the television screen. Even Jo Friday seemed intrigued to find out the answer to the question.

The thoughts that were swirling around in Jane’s head were turning into a big messy knot of confusion. She hoped in one way that her Mother wasn’t watching the late night news. Jane gulped inwardly before turning to Maura and giving her a heartfelt smile. She thought about what Jill had said earlier, that Maura being a keeper.  She leant down towards the honey blonde, their lips only inches apart. In one fluid movement, Jane captured Maura’s lips; she was surprised how soft they were. She was also surprised how Maura responded with a small audible moan as she pulled away and looked back at the camera.

The immediate area around them broke out in a thunderous cheer and hooting.

Jane glanced back at Maura and took her hand “This has been the best day…”

Angela fell back into the couch and stared at her daughter and best friend. A wide smile formed on the face of the older Rizzoli. She grinned as she clapped excitedly to herself. Finally she could start planning Jane’s Wedding.

Jane gripped Maura’s hand tighter and led the honey blonde past the reporter and camera man. They weaved in and out of the crowd of club goers until they finally made it to the exit and outside.

Jane looked to Maura. She needed them to have a little privacy. She lead Maura to an empty shop door way and let go of Maura’s hand. Looking over the honey blonde she breathed in deeply as she looked back to the honey blonde.

“Maura..I don’t want to pretend to be your girlfriend just for one day..I want to be your girlfriend for life..”


End file.
